


Not Your Student Anymore

by aleksa_grey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Alex Danvers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Freeform, Happy Ending, Mild Smut, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers - Freeform, Sappy, Student Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Teacher Kara Danvers, Teacher-Student Relationship, They are just both really gay, karlena, try it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey
Summary: Kara is a teacher and Lena is a student; flirting happens. This is my bored fic.Teacher/Student AU???Just a short thing.





	1. Well This Is...Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Doling out my writer’s block.
> 
> Tell me what you think either here in the comments or on Tumblr @ aleksagrey93
> 
> Enjoy!

**I believe very strongly that when it comes to desire, when it comes to attraction, that things are never black and white, things are very much shades of grey.      —Brian Molko**

 

“I’m nineteen not nine Ms. Danvers and I assure you…”

Lena cuts herself off smiling widely at the lecturer, placing the form on the desk. Lena leaves her statement hanging because it tends to make the person's thoughts go wild.

“Assure me what Lena?” Kara asks wondering why the student in front of her stopped herself.

What would she have said Kara wonders? From the first class Kara had noticed the quiet student with the devious smile. It was hard not to, when the girl had looked at her, then proceeded to walk into everyone's desk because she failed to look where she was going. The remainder of the session yesterday, was spent with Kara going through course outlines and expectations for the term with the girl's eyes following her.

The change of section form in front of her now, only confirmed Kara’s suspicions from the previous day that Lena as she had found out at the end of the class was interested. Kara had no qualms dating a college student from she didn’t directly teach them and she had told Lena that of course, because she never thought the girl would have actively sought to change lecturers the following day. It was intriguing to say the least.

Being looked at like that was not something she was oblivious to, she just honestly chose to ignore it. It was annoying really, the desire she felt rolling off both men and women. She didn’t actively dress to attract attention, but it came nonetheless. Kara was always polite though. She had a smile at the ready and because she didn’t acknowledge people flirting she never had to be rude to them.

Lena though had taken her by surprise. The girl was smart, already in her third year of university at the age of nineteen and she was obviously determined. Kara shook her head. She knows she shouldn’t lead Lena on, but god if the genuine attention wasn’t unwanted. It was different from what she had experienced in bars and at Catco. It seemed innocent if she could really describe desire like that.

Because Lena’s eyes betrayed that desire. They had raked up and down her body for the second day in a row now and she never felt naked or overly objectified. It had raised her nerve endings and caused Kara to become a mumbling bumbling self-conscious idiot really and Kara knew that really she shouldn’t let a kid intimidate her, but the girl’s smile was just so sultry and her eyes were just too expressive to deny.

So here Kara was. Her second day of class signing a form to allow Lena to switch classes because what, Lena liked her. This definitely she had not prepared for on her first trial as teacher and she knew Alex would have a field day when she told her the story.

 

“If I tell you I’d have to kill you,” Lena says and smirks feeling like she won this round though she doubted Ms. Danvers even realized the game they were playing.

From the first day, Lena had been enamored by the blonde lecturer. The woman was definitely new and she was beautiful and just so ridiculously perky it was hard not to stare and Lena had massacred her leg and knee that morning because she couldn’t pay attention. In all her two years before at NatMetro University (NMU) she had never been so embarrassed or utterly on edge.

The sight of Ms. Danvers alone had had her on edge and she had felt in a state of complete arousal for the rest of that day. As the class ended she had promptly introduced herself and asked Ms. Danvers, Kara she had been corrected, her policy on dating students.

The woman had stared at her for a good two seconds, cocked her head before grinning and stating that if she didn’t directly teach them then it could stand as an option. Lena had smiled even wider ensuring that she folded her arms underneath her breasts in order to accentuate them in her chiffon button down blouse.

It wasn’t hard to get Kara to stare either as Lena looked to her feet and Kara’s eyes followed and stopped at her boobs on the journey back up. Lena had smirked, raised her brows and left, throwing a see you tomorrow at her teacher.

“With orgasms?” Kara asks so nonchalantly face a perfect mask and she watched Lena go perfectly still.

“Uh…”

Lena tries to think of a comeback, or anything really and nothing comes to mind. Her brain melts at the thought of her touching the blonde, tasting the blonde and driving the blonde to orgasm till she couldn’t walk and her voice shuts down.

It’s stupid really because Lena flirts naturally. It’s always unintentional most times, like her too bright smile tells people things she would rather left unspoken, but she did want Kara and she had made that known, especially by choosing to switch out of the class. This though, Kara playing along or the thought of the lecturer wanting her too was giving her a mind fuck and she felt her cheeks flaming.

“Cat got your tongue?” Kara asks and smiles at Lena watching all the cockiness drain out the poor girl’s face. If it wasn’t so cute to watch she might have laughed at the girl.

The door to the lecture theatre slams open and Kara looks up to the intruder, glad that she and Lena had been standing at a ‘respectable’ distance especially when she sees Alex stalk into the classroom like the freaking Black Ops agent she is— all swagger and no nonsense authority bullshit really. Kara loves her sister, but she doubts she will live this down as she sees Alex’s eyebrows shoot up questioningly and her lips twist into a smirk. Yep, it has begun and she stands a little straighter to greet her older sister.

“Kara!” Alex chimes finding her way to stand directly behind Lena who now turns around.

Alex’s eyebrows rise higher and Kara thinks they might become one with her hairline.

“Lena Luthor as I live and breathe!” Alex excitedly chirps again and Kara guesses her sister had a good day considering her semi fake cheeriness.

“Hey badass, sup?” Lena grins now, thankful that her voice has returned rendering her no longer a tongue tied prepubescent idiot. She has never been more happy for an interruption in her nineteen years before now.

“Wait— you’re both Danvers?” Lena continues eyebrows scrunching together as she looks from both ladies trying to see the resemblance.

“This here newly inducted hot teacher is my sis,” Alex adds, and Kara just nods wondering how Lena and Alex know each other.

“Well damn if the Danvers sisters aren’t hot all around,” Lena smirks winking at a blushing Kara.

“Yeah yeah yeah, how do you two know each other?” Kara asks and levels Alex with a dirty glare when her sister mouths something that resembles _hit that_.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Lena says leaning into Kara’s space and Kara is sure her breath stops.

Lena is really close and she can feel the heat radiating off the younger girl and it’s exciting as it is intoxicating and scary. Kara’s eyes close automatically, her lungs opening and dragging in a mouthful of Lena’s scent, which is something unknown, but like coconut and she bites her lip to prevent a sigh from exiting.

“Thanks Ms. Danvers,” Lena says pulling away and Kara finds her little bubble popped.

Kara’s eyes open to see Alex staring at her and Lena walking away and her body automatically leans forward wanting to rush after Lena because the way she had said her name just now made Kara’s inside dip and twist and coil at the base of her stomach and she wanted to make the girl unfurl it. Shit Kara thinks.

No one has ever affected her like this before and she is sure that the girl leaned in so close on purpose for no reason. Kara sighs and looks away from Lena’s retreating figure because she doesn’t want Alex to see her staring at Lena’s ass.

“Oh and Kara!”

Lena calls half turning back to the sisters while waving the change of section form at them.

“I’m officially not your student anymore, so next time I see you I’d love to you know…” and once again Lena lets her words trail off leaving the lecture theatre with a wink.


	2. I’m A Luthor After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lap dances? Meet Mon-El (Mike), Maggie, Winn and James (mentioned). Oh and Lena is just sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the reception on this fic already! Over a hundred kudos and over a thousand hits already. Ha ha. Keep ‘em coming and shoot me your comments, prompts and ideas.  
> I’m over on Tumblr @ aleksagrey93

**“One should always be drunk. That's all that matters...But with what? With wine, with poetry, or with virtue, as you chose. But get drunk.” ― Charles Baudelaire**

 

“Seriously though Alex, how do you know Lena?” Kara asked again for the hundredth time that night as she knocked back another shot.

She and Alex sat a single table with their backs facing the bar and the noise at the dive closet to where they lived. It wasn’t the best dive bar they could have chosen to take up refuge, but it was within reach and Kara’s best friend Winn had a thing for Lyra, one of the bartenders. Add that to them serving the best potstickers and cheesy fries in National City and really Kara’s loyalty was sold.

She was on her fifth or sixth shot and Alex was way ahead of her, but still sober enough to refuse to tell Kara how she knew Lena. Right now, Lena was the only thing Kara could think about. The girl intrigued her. Apart from. Lena being just hands down gorgeous Kara had to acknowledge that the girl was smart and head strong.

If Kara had known Lena would have dropped her class in order to have a chance at dating her she probably wouldn’t have encouraged it, but thinking now she didn’t regret it. Her mind as to how Alex and Lena were connected though was giving her hell. Alex was amazing, but before she had settled down with Maggie, her sister had been with a number of women in the name of finding herself.

“Alex did you and Lena— crap!” Kara started but couldn’t form the words.

Alex was looking at Kara and feigning innocence. It was hilarious seeing her sister this worked up over someone she had just met. Normally Kara was an ignorant punk in that she ignored the advances of everyone. Persons thought it was her being innocent and oblivious, but Alex knew it was deliberate to not hurt people’s feelings. So now, they were getting drunk and waiting on Maggie and Alex wanted to prolong Kara’s uneasiness.

“What are you saying Kara?” Alex asked signaling to the guy at the bar that they needed another round.

“I mean Alex, I think I like her and if you and her— urgh,” Kara stuttered and shook her head. This was frustrating and Alex was giving her nothing.

She wouldn’t have blamed Lena if she had hooked up with Alex in the past but it would be weird to think of something with Lena without picturing her sister and those were visuals she didn’t need no matter how much Alex worked out. Oh gosh or it could be the gym Kara thought.

“You guys know each other from the gym right?” Kara tried again as the bartender came with their drinks, but before Alex could respond the man started talking to her.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice that you are just wow… I’m Mike” Kara heard him say and she shook his outstretched hand.

Kara was internally groaning. She didn’t want to smile at him and give him the wrong idea, but she also didn’t want to out rightly let him down and then it be awkward every time they came to the bar. Right now she wished Winn’s girlfriend (in the making) was here because this wouldn’t have happened. She saw Alex take up her phone and she couldn’t even say anything for Mike was talking again.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something when I get off?” the question irked Kara and she honestly didn’t know why.

Mike was handsome, tall and typically male. His eyes seemed kind enough and at least he wasn’t touching her while hitting on her, but Kara couldn’t seem to pay attention to him past his flailing attempt at flirting.

Sighing Kara picked up the shots he had just carried over and swallowed two back to back. She saw Mike raise his eyebrow at her and then smirk as if her action was somewhat a confirmation to him. She could already see the image of her as a party girl or some willing participant running around in his mind and Kara finally mustered up the courage to speak since the interaction started.

“Sorry, can’t,” Kara said looking away and not wanting to strain her neck anymore.

“Well if tonight doesn’t—”

“No as in I can’t ever. I’m here tonight with my sister to see how we can get the most beautiful brunette with an honest to god ‘you’ll fall in love with me smile’ to totally be my girlfriend, so yeah” and Kara took a deep breath before finishing, “I can’t.”

Kara heard Mike mumble some shitty apology and the word gay was muffled somewhere in there with the phrase every time, but Kara could care less than asking him to clarify and speak up. She was expressly happy that he had walked away and now she could get back to grilling Alex on the matter at hand.

Kara looked over and saw Alex grinning towards the door and when she looked up, Kara saw Maggie sauntering into the bar and heading over to them. Crap, the night was done. Alex’s attention was now officially lost and really Maggie Sawyer deserved it— brunette, badass cop, aggressive in bed (so Alex told Kara without her even asking), a total softy really with hearteyes ever in Alex’s direction. They were good together.

“Little Danvers!” Maggie greeted her before dropping into a chair beside Alex and mauling the older Danvers’ lips. Kara looked away. It was literally too much sappiness for her single self.

“Hey Maggie,” Kara said now that they finished their intense lip lock.

“Alex tells me you need girl help,” Maggie said taking the shot Alex had in her hand and downing it.

“I do not! If Alex would just tell me where they know each other from I would be fine,” Kara grumbled and Maggie laughed at her mumbled outburst.

“Doesn’t seem like you need the help anymore really,” Maggie said and Kara looked at her confused.

Maggie motioned to the table and Kara looked down to see a message from LENA. Kara threw a dirty glare at Alex, because of course that was what Alex was doing with her phone. She grabbed the device quickly and prayed to god that Alex didn’t send anything too risqué.

 **Kara:** So what does not being my student entail?

Oh god Kara thought when she saw what Alex wrote and kicked her foot out to clip the older girl. She heard a yelp and grinned as Alex reached under the table to rub her leg. The message wasn’t bad, but it seemed like a set up for phone sex. Kara closed her eyes tightly trying to shake the tipsiness from her head, before reading Lena’s reply.

 **Lena:** Private sessions outside of the classroom for sure.

Kara grinned at this and looked over at Alex and Maggie again. They were leaving the table and Alex threw a _you’re welcome_ as she allowed Maggie to pull her to the corner of the bar with the jukebox. Maybe Kara was happy that Alex had texted Lena, because if she had it meant they never slept together right? Right now she would accept that statement as true as she looked back at her phone and typed out a reply.

Despite Mike’s failed attempts at hooking up with her, the drinks still came and Kara knocked them back as they came easily. She felt them going to her head now and she tried to make herself to the bathroom as she needed to wash her face.

Kara felt herself sway and knew it was more from the conversation with Lena than the alcohol. Lena was a breath of fresh air. The girl was flirty but never rude or offensive in her texts and she for some reason made Kara feel defenseless and a need to be open. It was different. It was refreshing and it was welcome. The water woke her up somewhat and Kara made her way back to the main area to stop dead at the sight before her.

Maggie was sitting on a chair with a beer in her hand. The jukebox was playing some old Britney Spears and Alex was literally grinding on Maggie. Alex was bending in ways Kara never even knew to think of and she was shaking her ass and boobs all over Maggie. Kara saw Maggie reach around and place her hand on Alex’s butt now as her sister bounced up and down on Maggie’s thighs and Kara gulped.

There were a catcalls and Alex railed up and bobbed her head with the music before snaking towards Maggie’s neck. Kara was shocked. She knew Alex was a sexual person, but now she was unbuttoning her shirt and running her hands up and down Maggie’s arms and Maggie was sitting there like a love struck girlfriend enjoying the view with the rest of the bar.

Crap Kara thought as that realization that the entire bar was now lusting after and watching Alex and Maggie drove Kara to action. She quickly walked over to them and grabbed Alex’s arm. Her sister’s pupils were blown and Kara figured she was drunk, too drunk to make right choices now.

There were some boos coming from the previously horny and entertained crowd and Kara shook Maggie out of her daze needing the cop to help her out. She was all set to slap the heck out of Maggie when some drunk tosser shoved Maggie and the girl sobered up quickly to punch the guy.

Kara quickly steered Alex away from the confrontation and pulled out her phone shooting off a text to Winn to come get them. As she settled Alex on the side walk, Kara hurried back inside to pull Maggie away from yet another drunk guy gunning for a fight at not being able to get his lesbian fantasies come through and Kara hauled Maggie outside as well.

The night air was cool and Kara watched as Maggie eagerly moved to Alex’s side and cradled her sister’s head. They might have been horny ass teenagers a while ago, and Kara obviously learned things about Alex that she had not needed to know, but looking at them now was too sweet to watch and Kara felt a pang in her chest.

 

//  
Lena paused the show she was watching and reached for her phone trying not to kick off her laptop off the bed in the process. Unlocking the screen she saw a message from an unknown number which made her smile. Lena wondered how Kara got her number but saved it anyway. She figured Kara asked Alex, though she figured the lecturer would have waited a bit longer. Lena grinned to herself as she typed out a response, maybe Kara wasn’t playing hard to get after all.

Lena realized that Kara’s responses were excessively flirty and filled with emojis and spelling errors. Kara was probably out and having fun Lena figured and immediately her chest tightened wondering if the lecturer had a boyfriend or a girlfriend already. She wondered if Kara was dancing now or if her partner had gone to get drinks or to the bathroom is why the blonde was texting her.

Normally Lena didn’t have expectations of people, but Kara made her want to think outside the box where relationships were concerned. She wanted more than the general hook ups she usually had. Kara was more and especially if she was Alex’s sister, Lena knew she had to treat the blonde as she deserved, because getting her ass kicked by Alex Danvers was not on her to do list, ever.

There was no reply to her final message and Lena figured the blonde was done with the drunk texting for the night. She turned her attention back to the show, watching as the main witch kissed the werewolf in the middle of the street, talk about drama. As she closed the laptop and laid down Lena thought of blonde hair, blue eyes and that disarmingly bright smile of Kara Danvers.

 

//  
Kara woke up to soft sheets and light spilling through her windows with the aim of blinding her apparently. She rolled over and wondered how she got home and where Alex was, because hell if her sister wasn’t more drunk than she was last night. There was noise coming from the kitchen and Kara made her way out of bed towards the sound.

Winn stood at the stove mixing some concoction in a pot and Kara made her way over to the counter sitting on an empty stool and grabbing the unattended cup of coffee that must have been Winn’s.

“Morning drunkey,” Winn said facing her and Kara groaned.

He still had the wooden spoon in his hand and looked like something out of Pleasantville or a male house wife version. Kara smiled at him, but couldn’t find it in her to talk yet. She sipped her (his) coffee and hummed out an acknowledgement.

“Must have been some night huh? You were wasted, Alex was passed out and Maggie nearly knocked me out when I tried to get you two into the car,” Winn spoke up again, and Kara snorted.

“You also kept telling me to call your sexy student after I dropped Alex and Maggie home, and almost cried when I refused,” Winn continued trying not to laugh and Kara groaned louder this time.

“I did not!” Kara countered angrily placing the coffee mug back on the counter.

“Ahhh! She speaks!” Winn said as he placed scrambled eggs and toast in front of Kara and sat opposite her with his own and a new cup of coffee.

“Was I really that bad?” Kara asked between mouthfuls.

“Ehhh. The initial play by play was funny. I mean, I know she is a student who is ‘ _realllllly prettttttty Winn’_ and that ‘ _she has the greeeeeeeenest eyes ever like god created the color from her eyes’_ and that _‘her smile speaks to your p—’_ I’d rather not repeat that body part, but it’s obvious you like her,”

“Oh goddddddddd! I do not sound like that Winn, stopppppppp,” Kara whined.

“You literally just did it again,” Winn replied but decided not to tease Kara anymore.

It was the first time his friend had ever showed such wanton and blatant interest in anyone and he sat in silence eating his breakfast as he allowed Kara to tell him about the one and only Lena Luthor.

Kara hears her phone beep while talking to Winn and shoots off the stool back to her bedroom to check her messages. Anyone else in the house and she would have had to tamper down her enthusiasm, but this was Winn. The boy who had lived next door for years, who had told her about the job at Catco and who lived with her because no else could handle Kara for large pockets of time.

 **Alex:** We don’t ever speak about last night.

 **Maggie:** Thanks for you know…keeping us in check.

Kara read over her sister and Maggie’s messages and grinned. She would hold this over Alex’s head forever and ever and ever. She quickly sent them both a reply and switched over to Lena’s unread message.

 **Lena:** Let me take you out.

Kara smiled. The message had been sent last night but she hadn’t remembered to reply.

 **Kara:** I was already out last night.

Kara figured she would be difficult and Lena’s reply was almost instantaneous.

 **Lena:** Thought you might have been still partying away. HI.

 **Kara:** Who says I’m not ;) Hi

 **Lena:** By all means, don’t let me stop you. Or you know…

 **Kara:** You know what…?

 **Lena:** Have lunch with me today

 **Kara:** I could be persuaded

 **Lena:** I promise great food and stories of how this new lecturer, James Olsen, is a punk

 **Kara:** Lol. James is my friend

 **Lena:** Well your friend is a punk who has this class too early. If you weren’t so cute I’d come back to yours

 **Kara:** A girl refusing to come back to mine, this is a first

 **Lena:** Let’s hope for more of that then

 **Kara:** More of what? You refusing me?

 **Lena:** Hell no, more of firsts between us

Kara couldn’t help but smile when she saw the reply and before she could thumb out a response her phone beeped again.

 **Lena:** Meet me at Noonan’s at 12. Mr. Lecturer Punk is speaking again gotta go.

 

//  
Lena stepped out of the lecturer hall in the blinding sun and grimaced while shielding her eyes, kind of bummed that she left her shades in her dorm. She had an hour before she was supposed to meet Kara and she decided heading back to her room till then wasn’t a terrible idea. She decided to cut through the visitors’ parking lot as it was the closet way to the dorms without going through the crowds of the cafeteria.

When Lena rounded the corner ready to dash across the parking lot she saw Kara getting out of an SUV. It was similar to the one Alex drove, but the other Danvers sister was nowhere in sight. Lena saw Kara lean back in and kiss some dude (yes, a guy) on the cheek before smiling brightly, grabbing her bag and waving goodbye.

Lena felt her stomach drop immediately. She knew it didn’t have to mean anything but just the thought alone was enough to get Lena riled up and annoyed. She wasn’t jealous (she really was) but it was unnerving that the woman she wanted to be in her life (wow did she really just think a mature thought?) may possibly be courted by someone else.

Breathing out slowly as the SUV drove away, Lena made up her mind to not come in second and walked over to Kara.

“I didn’t think nerdy and safe was your type Ms. Danvers,” Lena said as she approached the blonde and saw Kara almost jump out of her skin.

“You scared the shit out of me Lena!” Kara almost yelled at the grinning brunette, “Besides what would you know about my type?”

“Well considering yesterday you propositioned me, I can expertly say that ‘safe,’ _like the I kiss my girlfriend when dropping her off to work guy a while ago_ , isn’t your type,” Lena replies with a raise of her eyebrows. Kara knows Lena is challenging her, but she refuses to bite.

“What makes you nerdy then?” Kara chooses to ask instead.

“I code for the government,” Lena says so nonchalantly and with a shrug of her shoulders that Kara absolutely knows the girl isn’t lying and OMG Kara’s fleeting gay heart can calm down now, because that must be how Lena and Alex know each other.

“That’s how you know Alex,” Kara responds almost as a whisper to herself.

“Yeah, did she make you think otherwise because it was one flirting attempt and then Maggie came over and nearly beat my ass and even a genius knows when to back off,”

“Genius huh?” Kara replies choosing to ignore the rest of Lena’s statement.

“Well yeah, I mean I did get a smoking hot lecturer to switch me out of her class because she realized she wanted to bang me, so yeah, I’d say that’s an accomplishment,”

“Confident much?”

“I heard it’s endearing _Ms. Danvers_ ,” and Lena leans forward while saying Kara’s name because one the blonde’s scent was intoxicating and making her heady and two she whispered the title so the closeness was needed.

“Winn isn’t my boyfriend,” Kara hears herself saying as she tries not let herself lean any closer towards the brunette.

“Mhm, was that his name?” Lena asks.

Her face is barely inches away from Kara’s hair and she wants nothing more than to nuzzle the golden tresses before wrapping them around her fist and pulling Kara towards her and the sound of the blonde releasing a shaky breath just now gives Lena all the courage she needs.

“Come back to my room with me?” Lena asks leaning her head down as she whispers the questions directly against Kara’s ear and she feels the older woman shiver.

“Your roommate,” Kara barely says or asks really, because her senses are caught up in Lena and Lena’s hot breath is on her ear and her body is pressing so close.

“Is non-existent, I’m a Luthor after all,” Lena responds with a brush of her lips against Kara’s ear and Lena feels when the woman groans more than she hears it and then she is being pushed and Lena links hers and Kara’s fingers before basically dragging the blonde in the direction of her room.


	3. Maybe This Is Fast, But It Sure Ain't A One Time Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated and people think Kara has gone missing? Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter guys because ofc the season finale came out. Ha ha!

**“Books are finite, sexual encounters are finite, but the desire to read and to fuck is infinite; it surpasses our own deaths, our fears, our hopes for peace.” ― Roberto Bolaño**

The door slammed behind them and Lena felt herself being pushed into the solid wood. The tension on the walk home was palpable and physical even and when Lena looked up, she shivered because of the want she saw in Kara’s eyes. The woman pressing into her was breathing heavily and looking at her with a primal heat that would fog up any mirror.

Almost immediately, Kara’s lips were on hers. The kiss was hot, like a chase, as Kara moved to her nipped her lips and moved away. Lena pursued Kara’s lips and was gifted with Kara swiping her tongue easily into Lena’s mouth before Kara sucked in her bottom lip and Lena couldn’t help the groan that escaped. It was a struggle for power, lips moving fiercely, tongues diving into to secret spaces and then connecting.

Lena’s hands started to roam. She wanted to feel every inch of Kara and reached for Kara’s back pulling her closer. She ran her nails up the blonde’s back and pressed firmly, ensuring the action would be felt against the material of Kara’s shirt.

Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s neck angling her into the kiss and the other wrapped around Lena’s back pulling if it were anymore possible the two of them closer. Kara toyed with the bottom of Lena’s blouse and her fingers easily started mapping the soft warm flesh beneath. Lena gasped at the sensation of Kara’s hand on her and Kara used the opportunity to pull away and remove the piece of clothing, throwing it somewhere in the apartment she had barely looked at.

Their lips met again and Lena moaned when Kara’s hands now moved over her stomach and exposed back, scratching and squeezing intermittently. Lena pushed Kara away from her and grinned at the whine that exited the blonde’s lips. God she never expected Kara to be so eager, but she was enjoying it.

Lena reached behind her and unhooked her own bra, removing her hands from the straps and letting the material fall to the ground. She saw Kara’s eyes go wide, heard her make a sound that was almost a growl and Lena felt wetness rush to coat her already ruined panties. Lena reached for the button of her jeans and felt Kara’s hand grip hers.

Kara pulled Lena’s hand away and began removing her own clothes, this was taking longer than she expected. The foreplay was cute and all, but Kara had been soaking the minute Lena had called her Ms. Danvers in the parking lot, and maybe she had some teacher kink, but right now as she threw her shirt behind her and hopped out of her pants she couldn’t care less.

She unhooked her bra and pulled her underwear slowly down her legs all the time focusing on how Lena’s eyes darkened and the girl bit into her lip almost painfully and Kara wanted to suck that lip between her own and soothe it with her tongue. Now finally naked, Kara stepped back into Lena’s space and reached for the button of the jeans and undid it quickly before motioning for Lena to pull it off.  

The girl stood in front of her now in only purple lace and god she didn’t necessarily have a thing for colored lingerie, but the barely there scrap of clothing left on Lena made Kara feel a pounding and a twisting in her gut. Kara hooked her fingers in the waistband and pulled down the panties as she lowered herself to the floor with the motion. Before Lena could put her left leg back on the floor after stepping out of the underwear, Kara captured it and placed it over her shoulder hooking the girl directly against the door and her body.

Lena’s wetness was directly in Kara’s line of sight and she exhaled slowly against the girl’s clit and Lena shook violently against her. Lena let out a sinful moan as Kara kissed and traced the flesh of her thighs and nipped at her knee while Kara’s right hand traced patterns into her raised leg. Lena was on the verge of dying or begging or anything, when she felt Kara’s tongue graze her slippery folds. Immediately her hand found blonde hair as Kara explored her.

Kara used her tongue to tease Lena’s entrance, slipping in slightly before pulling back and suckling lightly on Lena’s pussy lips. She flattened her tongue and pressed upwards till she struck gold against Lena’s clit. She flicked it, before taking the engorged flesh into her mouth fully and sucking deeply making Lena gasp and shove her hips forwards into Kara’s face.

Kara used the motion as encouragement and eagerly started lapping and sucking at Lena’s clit, barely allowing her teeth to graze the straining flesh. Lena’s fingers gripped tightly in her hair pulling her in and she moaned. The vibrations must have hit Lena just right because her back arched off the door, her hand in Kara’s hair got tighter and she moaned loudly.

Kara moved her hand from holding Lena in place and used one finger to tease the girl’s entrance, rubbing slowly and pressing forward till she was fully sheathed inside Lena’s slit. Lena moaned at the feeling and started pressing down needing to feel more of Kara, needing the friction and the pleasure of the blonde’s finger inside her tight core.

Kara began to move then. She rotated her finger before pulling out and pushing back in, setting a pace to match the bucking of Lena’s hips and the movement of her tongue against Lena’s clit.

“Shit!” Lena rasped out as Kara made her insides feel almost crazy. She felt herself on the brink of orgasm. Kara’s tongue was driving her senseless and Kara inside of her was fucking with her control. She wanted to cum, but she also never wanted this pleasure to end.

“Kara!” Lena groaned out as she felt the blonde pull out and drive in harder and deeper with a second finger. Kara resumed her suckling of Lena’s clit, building the pressure. Lena felt like her stomach was on fire as her muscles there tensed and her walls squeezed Kara’s fingers as she released with a guttural scream.

Kara held Lena, pulling back slowly and allowing the girl to collapse against the door straight into her arms. Kara kissed Lena’s forehead and linked her arms around the girl’s back.

Lena felt as if all her energy was sapped and she ached in all the right places. She pushed against Kara and watched the blonde pull back with a grin on her face. She was beautiful Lena thought and immediately reached for Kara’s hand and sucked the blonde’s fingers clean of her own cum. That did the trick, as Kara attacked her lips once more and Lena felt arousal prick her skin again.

She pulled them from the floor when Kara allowed her to take a breath and led the way to her bedroom. Kara lips trailed her neck leaving kisses and sucking desperately. She knew there would be marks the following day, but she could less as she pushed Kara onto the mattress. The blonde’s naked body bounced a little and Lena lost no time in joining her.

Lena let her hands wander over the surfaces and dips of Kara’s body. The woman was breathtaking and so soft and strong in all the right places. Lena’s lips soon joined her hands and she tentatively licked a stiff nipple before diving back in and sucking, while languidly fondling the other breast equally with her fingers. She lowered herself further, using her tongue to swirl around Kara’s navel before nipping all the flesh being offered to her.

She sucked a mark into the skin above Kara’s hip as her hands reached up to palm Kara’s breasts twisting the pebbled nipples straining for contact. She stopped her exploration right above Kara’s mound and moved away as Kara tried to find purchase in her hair to hold her in place. Lena pulled back completely and smirked at the writhing woman before her. God how she wished to capture this moment forever.

Lena moved again, lying on top of the blonde and attacking her neck and collarbone, biting and sucking and soothing each bruise with her tongue before repeating the action. Lena pushed one hand between their joined cores, pressing Kara’s legs apart and running a finger up the length of Kara’s hot center.

“Le—na, please,” Kara moaned and Lena continued tracing her finger up and down, barely grazing over, but not touching the blonde’s clit. Lena wanted to draw it out and lazily started pressing into Kara, but barely pushed past the entrance.

“Fuck Lena! Inside!” Kara breathed and Lena bit down on Kara’s neck which caused the woman to cry out and buck off the bed.

Lena quickly pushed two fingers inside Kara knowing the blonde wasn’t expecting the action and a hiss of curse words filled the room. Kara’s leg came up to wrap around Lena’s thigh opening herself up as Lena shifted to allow her hand a better range of movement.

Kara was writhing against the bed and Lena leaned down and laved her tongue against one of Kara’s nipples as the blonde whispered incoherent noises of pleasure. Lena started moving faster, pressing deeper into Kara and the squelching sound of Kara’s pussy because of her fingers drove Lena into a primal state.

Lena grabbed Kara’s other leg and wrapped it around herself as she pumped hard and fast into Kara and sucked hard on the blonde’s nipple. Lena thrust a few more times, feeling the clenching of Kara’s muscles, before curling her fingers up and biting the blonde’s already sensitive nipple. Kara let out a ragged breath before shattering against Lena into orgasm.

Kara clung to Lena as the girl worked her down from her orgasm and she felt her whole body shake with pleasure before she felt herself drift off into nothingness.

 

//  
Something was vibrating. This knowledge woke Kara up. She had no idea where she was and the room was dark. Shit! She had missed her lectures. Her department chair was going to kill her. She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled heavily as she heard the vibrations again. Looking around the room she saw no indication of her phone at all.

The body beside her was asleep and Kara slowly made her way out of the bed not wanting to wake them. She slept with Lena. Kara slept with a student. The sex had been amazing. She was still naked in what must be Lena’s apartment, she hadn’t really looked around before. Sighing, Kara made her way out of the room.

Scattered clothes, Lena’s knapsack and her hand bag greeted her as she entered the living room. The items were askew and Kara felt herself blush remembering exactly how they hadn’t cared where they flung anything.

On the third vibration, Kara located her phone. There were two missed calls from her department chair, one text from James telling her he had covered her classes and a million messages from Alex. She decided to call back Alex first.

“What the hell Kara!” Alex practically screamed as she answered on the first ring.

“I’m not dead Alex. Christ,” Kara retorted quickly to prevent Alex from starting an unnecessary rant that would take up time.

“You missed your classes and you weren’t answering your phone what was I to think? You can’t do that to me Kara,” Alex responded and Kara could hear the worry and relief in her sister’s voice.

“I’m sorry. I was just— uhm, caught up,” Kara tried knowing full well Alex wasn’t going to buy that excuse.

“Uh uh. Sure,”

“Yeah,”

“So is that why Lena wasn’t answering either?” Alex asked and Kara could hear the teasing in her voice and Maggie’s laughter in the background.

Kara went red at Alex’s question and was glad that this wasn’t an in person conversation because she was sure Alex would revel in her embarrassment. Just then, Lena sauntered out of the room completely and perfectly naked and Kara felt her mouth go dry. Lena was staring her dead in the eye and Kara felt her nipples immediately tighten and her clit twitch.

“ _Fuck_ ” Kara breathed completely forgetting that Alex was on the phone.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex asked and Kara barely registered the spike of worry in Alex’s voice.

“ _I will be. Can I call you back? Thanks_ ,” Kara responded slightly dazed and hung up the phone dropping it to the floor without even waiting for a reply before stalking towards Lena.

“You are so sexy,” Kara rasped as she cupped Lena’s face and kissed her deeply, mating their tongues and moaning into the brunette’s mouth.

“So this isn’t a onetime thing then?” Lena asked when they broke for air.

“Did you want it to be?” Kara asked eyes boring into Lena’s though she already knew the answer.

“Fuck no!” Lena easily answered with a smile, reaching for Kara again.

“Then take me back to bed beautiful,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Lemme know!!! *claps excitedly for no reason* Lol  
> Comments and kudos are welcome.  
> Come talk to to me on Tumblr @ aleksagrey93


End file.
